


Number 7

by DisconnectusErectus



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Yedi Numara AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisconnectusErectus/pseuds/DisconnectusErectus
Summary: Sigrid leaves the country home for college, leaving two fathers behind teary eyed.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies)
Kudos: 9





	Number 7

**Author's Note:**

> Firsts work attempt. More like forcing drabbles together. Not edited. Inspired by a very adored tv show.

It was a long way from their town to London, they knew that, but neither of the two boys could have expected it to turn into a whole day’s adventure. Although one who knows the company of three might have suggested that the boys should have known that taking off with Gandalf as their guard for their journey would bring many unexpected adventures of his own. The grey bearded man was god knows how many years old yet he was as vigorous as a young man, a clever and tricky one he was, which was what sometimes deceived the people of the town off his mysterious ventures and they often found themselves listen to his speeches and take his lead once again. His free style once again brought some tiny (“huge” would be Kili’s, one of the said two boys, choice of word) problems along.  
“Oh Kili, look, there is another cow sitting under the shadow of that big tree.”  
“It’s not another cow Fili, it’s the same cow sitting under the same tree that we saw twice in the last hour. This is the third time we’re going through this road.”

With some luck or fate coming around, they managed to leave the vast green bed of the country and pulled to the main road and joined the river of machines heading to London. 

~

Meanwhile, in another countryside, the same sun was smiling upon another company of three, or rather four, actually: a girl was giving her farewell to the cow of the family’s farm, her parents were watching from a little distance with bittersweet smiles on their faces. To tell you the truth, the taller one with the long blonde hair was having some trouble holding back his tears and failing both in that and also fooling his husband beside. To keep your hand near your face and turning your face a little to wipe your cheeks every other minute was a big giveaway after all. The other man was in no better, if not worse, condition. He was sharing the tears of his husband as well as the failure to fool the other despite his hardest effort to keep his strong demeanour. 

Legolas joins his siblings on the porch. “What did I miss?”  
“Nothing much. They only just started blaming each other after wiping each other’s tears.” said Bain, his younger brother, rolling his eyes in the most exaggerated manner though it was obvious he was having much fun watching his fathers’ melodramatic bickering.  
"And Sigrid caught them off guard." giggled Tilda, the youngest of the five. She had an innocent, delicate little heart and would usually be in a state similar to his fathers when they were sad, but the two adults accusing each other of their reason of crying was hilarious even to her.  
"Where is Tauriel? She is missing the drama." stepped in Bain.  
"She is playing the big sister upstairs, last minute checking of Sig's suitcase and stuff."  
Sighs. “They are ridiculous in an adorable way. I don’t remember if they cried this much when I left.”  
“Oh please spare me that memory,” entered Tauriel in an exasperated swing of her hair. “You have no idea.”


End file.
